


An Epic Quest

by DramaticGarbage



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticGarbage/pseuds/DramaticGarbage
Summary: A prince must go on an epic quest to save the damsel from the tower!





	An Epic Quest

_‘The Prince began on his great quest, battling through the waves of enemies he encountered as he fought to reach the center of heavily guarded castle. As he continued to slay the magically conjured enemies, he was getting closer and closer to his destination. He wasn’t sure what he was going to find there but he continued on in search of his goal.’_

_‘Wait! There to his left he saw it, a large door. A door to that led to a great many stairs. He made haste upwards climbing up higher and higher until he could not go any farther. He found the doorknob at the top and pushed the door open. Standing there, facing away from the Prince and looking out the window, was a lovely figure. They were wearing a floor-length strapless princess ball gown in a beautiful shade of sky blue. It was full at the bottom and came in to be tight near the top.’_

“Princess! I have come to rescue you from this place!” The Prince called out.

_‘The figure turned to see their rescuer… Revealing a friendly face with thick black glasses.’_

“Er.. I’m sorry, fellow Prince! But I am still here to rescue you!” The Prince puffed out his chest.

“It is no problem at all, my Prince! Thank you for coming to rescue me from this tower! That door locks from the outside…” The glasses wearing one replied with a happy smile.

“Eh.. Uh… Right… Well I am going to…”

_‘The Prince was cut off by a loud roar from nearby.’_

“The dragon! Don’t move, fair Prince. I shall slay the beast and come back for you!” The Prince called.

_‘The Prince ran to the window and spotted the large beast outside. A large black monster of a dragon was looking for the cretin who was slaying his magical guards. The Prince ran to the window and leapt towards the beast, the dress-wearing Prince running to the window and calling out to him.’_

“Prince! Noooo!”

“Fear not, my Prince! I shall return for you!”

_‘The Prince landed on the beasts back, causing it to roar in anger. It shook him to the ground, where he drew his sword.’_

“I shall end you, beast!”

_‘The dragon replied with a powerful roar and began to breathe hot purple flames in an effort to end the Prince. The two fought, the Prince dodging the powerful blasts while trying to stab the great black dragon with his sword. The Prince in the tower watched with fearful eyes as the two continued their dangerous dance._

_The Prince suddenly got the upper hand, darting up the dragon’s leg and moving toward the beast’s heart.’_

“No!!” Called the tower Prince, causing both the Prince and the dragon to look up.

_‘…In a move no one expected the bespectacled Prince leapt from the window. The dragon pawed the Prince off his chest and moved to catch beautifully dressed captive gently in it’s paws. The great dragon opened it’s mouth and…’_

“Patton! What are you doing! You could have gotten hurt!” The dragon spoke, in Virgil’s voice.

“Roman was going to stab you!” Patton added sadly as the dragon slowly shifted into Virgil.

“Oh, Padre. I wasn’t gonna stab our little Emo.” Roman laughed, causing his sword to disappear.

The castle and the rest of the scene slowly faded away, revealing Logan sitting on top of one of the towers.

“For one of your more ‘creative’ activities, I didn’t mind this one as much as I expected I would. Being a narrator is actually quite… Enjoyable.” Logan admitted as he walked down some materialized stairs.

“Yes! Logan is on board! What about you, Virge?” Roman cheered.

“…Why do I always have to be the bad guy?!” Virgil complained with a laugh.

“Because you are so good at it! Now… Silence! You vile reptile!” Roman rushed forward and tackled Virgil, and the two of them rolled around and wrestled on the floor while Patton and Logan laughed.


End file.
